Batteries have been very useful in providing a source of portable power. Batteries contain a plurality of cells that are connected in various configurations, including parallel configurations, series configurations and combinations of both parallel and series combinations. Cells come in various formats and can be connected in various ways to provide a battery configuration. In addition, cells may use a wide variety of different chemistries for creating an electrical output. Each of the different chemistries has advantages and disadvantages when incorporated in cells that form a battery.